


Destcember 2020 Writing Challenge

by PinkNoms



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNoms/pseuds/PinkNoms





	1. Exodus

"I saw another ghost find his guardian right over there while I was still looking for you." My ghost points to a corner of the room where the winds have pushed most of the bones to.

"It was back during the Dark Ages, Delta I think his name was."

I keep tapping away at some screens trying to access any information on this ship. Time hasn't been kind to the systems of these pre-Collapse ships. "I could use your help here Vanth, if you're done reliving the Dark Ages that is."

"Right-" he flies over next to me and begins scanning the terminal. I watch the screen change as Vanth messes with it's programming, piecing together all the bits and pieces of it's scattered systems.

"It's transmitting the same message on repeat. It's not going anywhere though. Just repeating it's last message."

A final thought, frozen in time. The letter is oddly hopeful, for a Colony Ship's AI living through the Collapse knowing full well it wont make liftoff.

"Lets hurry up, I don't like being this close to Devils territory."

Vanth gets back to scanning the ship's archives. I walk over to the edge, where the hull was ripped open, exposing the room to the elements. Must have happened a while ago, maybe pre-colapse. I almost ask Vanth if he thinks any of the old colony ships made it out of the solar system before the collapse hit us, maybe somewhere out there there's a little sliver of humanity surviving deep in the unknown. We're on the job though, and I need him focused.

"Got it! I've marked the path on your HUD."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess we know they definitely didn't get it."

"Rasputin must really not want this in the Eliksni's hand any more than we do."

The whole room had been tossed and obliterated by the huge warsat jammed into the side of the room, there's a few dead Eliksni on the ground, and most of the contents of the caches have been destroyed beyond recognition.

I kneel down at one of the bodies and see the unmistakable symbol of the House of Devils. Then look at a piece of the cache that was destroyed. 

Clovis Bray.  
Project: SIVA.

"Vanth. Prepare a message to Ikora."


	2. Thin Ice

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 73XK5V2PG1$AUN-326  
REP #: 1146-FALLEN-DEV  
AGENT(S): CHI-278  
SUBJ: Countercultural intelligence update

1\. Presence of an attempted raid on potential caches of dormant SIVA by VIP #2029 confirms previous intel that #2029 may be trying to reclaim SIVA for the Fallen, fortunately AI-COM/RSPN interved by dropping a Warsat on them, both killing the Fallen sent by #2029 and destroying this cache of SIVA.

2\. This agent believes other ships of the Exodus program may also be carrying small amounts of SIVA. It might be prudent to check other known Exodus ships and verify that #2029 hasn't acquired those. This agent also recommends increasing security in the Plaguelands for fear of a possible heist by #2029.

3\. Hacking into the dead Fallen's communication devices, we've learned that the House of Devils have been using  
RZ-724 (cf. "Niflheim") as a staging area. This falls in line with previous intel on Fallen using RZ-724 as a stopover. This agent believes a review on the interdict put upon it is in order.


	3. Dearest Wish

wake up, o bearer mine

My eyes slowly lift open for the first time. At least… that I know of.

"Guardian? Eyes up Guardian."

It's dark in here, I can barely see anything except for the little floating light staring at me. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I can vaguely see my surroundings but I don't recognize anything. "Who- what are you? And where am I."

"I'm a Ghost. Actually, I'm your Ghost. And you are- Well actually I have no idea where we are."

"Well, Ghost, I'm having a little trouble recollecting much of anything, but my gut says we're not in a safe place." As if prompted by my words, the walls reverberate with sounds I'm not confident in meeting right now.

follow the light

"What light?" I ask the Ghost, it looks back at me a little puzzled.

"What? I didn't say anything. Anyway I think we should head that way." The Ghost starts moving down the hall, turning on his flashlight. 

It's this rock I've been holding, I've been gripping it hard but only just noticed it. It looks almost like a bone.

hello, o bearer mine, ready for your next bargain? 

The little light turns around towards me. I hold the bone tight. And I begin my journey.


End file.
